Thank you Hunny and Usa-Chan
by Tracey4t
Summary: Horatu Kimura is a shy girl, who's feeling pressure from her family to be their successor. But when she meets Hunny, she's given a new view of life Dedicated to Vitalus as one of my six thank you stories
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to Vitalus as one of my six thank you stories

Horatu Kimura never considered herself perfect. Especially compared to younger sister Akahana. She was still in middle school but already she was better academically, artistically, and way more mature for her age. Horatu was good in school too, and could do things like play the harp and was a pretty decent swimmer and horseback riding. However, Akahana could do all that too, and if she chose to, would be better at all of it in comparison to Horatu. There were times Horatu was certain that if they could, her parents would choose to leave everything to Akahana instead of her.

Being the oldest, Horatu was expected to someday inherit and take over her family's architecture business. They were constantly trying to groom her and prepare her for the day everything would basically fall on her shoulders. This was a huge problem for Horatu, mainly because Horatu was very shy. She hated things like crowds or the center of attention, unlike her perfect sister who was a natural when it came to things like addressing people and having focus on her.

That didn't stop Horatu's parents from constantly getting her to take charge. Horatio seriously wanted to stand up to her parents and tell them she didn't want to be their successor, but she could never master up her courage, unlike her brother Choukichi or Kichi as he liked to be called. He was the only one in the family Horatu actually got along with. He was originally supposed to be the heir to the family business since he was the only boy in the family. However, he decided he didn't like the way his parents were constantly trying to control him in getting him to be the perfect successor, so he flat out told them to stop with their controlling ways. When that happened, Horatu's parents basically disowned him. He was still allowed to live at the house and attend school, but his parents Akahana basically ignore him. They won't even give him the time of day. Dissipate all that, Horatu could tell her brother was happy. It really made her feel more determined to stand up to her parents but it didn't look like it was going to happen again.

* * *

One morning as Horatu sat at the breakfast table with her parents and sister she was slightly startled by her father's sudden announcement. "Oh Horatu, today you're going to be running one of the business meetings."

"I'm what?!" Horatu asked, dropping her fork in fear and shock.

"You're going to be running one of the meetings today. I have so many today I'll need help with it. It's just a small meeting to discuss some finances details. I'll have the notes set aside for you to read off of. Besides, it'll be good practice for you for when you have to run all the different meetings of the company," Mr. Kimura explained like it was nothing.

"Are you sure you need me to do this Dad?" Horatu asked timidly.

At that her father looked at her sternly. "Why not?" He asked with a just as stern tone.

"Well," Horatu tried desperately to find a logical excuse as to why she shouldn't do it.

She could hear Akahana give off an annoying sigh. "Father, why don't you let me do it? I have no issues with doing it," she insisted.

"I know you don't, but this is a task for your sister to handle. She is the oldest after all," said Mr. Kimura.

"Yes of course," said Akahana.

"Exactly," said Mr. Kimura.

"Good morning everyone," Kichi said suddenly coming into the room. The air suddenly become very tense as Mr. and Mrs. Kimura and Akahana all made a show of looking away from him. Kichi didn't let it phase him as he came and sat down next to Horatu. He looked over and smiled at her, only to notice her upset face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Father just told me I have to help with a meeting today at the office," Horatu whispered.

"Oh did he?" Kichi said looking at his father with annoyance, "Well did he at least tell you what you were doing?"

"He said he'll have some notes for me to read for it," Horatu told him.

" Well there you go. Just go there read your notes and then the suits there will do the rest," Kichi assured her.

"I don't know if I can do that though!" Horatu insisted. Her brother squeezed her hand.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," he said, trying to comfort her.

Horatu just shook her head, unconvinced.

* * *

Horatu was so upset with the thought of having to lead the meeting, she barley realized it when her car arrived at the school. When she started to walk around campus, it was a surprise she didn't walk into a wall or something. As she came around a corner, something pink caught her eye. As she bent down she realized it was a stuffed bunny. It was really cute.

"Hello, what are you doing here all alone?" Horatu asked as she picked him up. Just holding him, seemed to make her feel a lot better.

"Usa-Chan, where are you?" a cute voice suddenly called out behind her. Horatu turned around to see none other than Mitskuni Huninozuka coming down the hallway.

Horatu was surprised to see him in person. She actually had a small crush on him. He was so cute and he wasn't afraid to be who he wanted to do, even though his family was a hard core martial arts family. Horatu would love nothing more than to be close to him or try going to his host club. But he was usually among a huge crowd and of course she hated crowds.

As Horatu watched Hunny coming towards her, she realized that the bunny she was holding was his Usa-Chan, his most beloved possession.

"Um Hunny," she called out, "I think I found your Usa-Chan."

"Huh?" Hunny said looking towards her. "Oh thank you Taru-Chan!"

"What?" Horatu asked in surprise over the name Hunny had called her.

"That's your name right? Horatu or Taru-Chan? I think Taru-Chan sounds lot cuter personally," said Hunny hugging Usa-Chan tight.

"You know my name?" Horatu asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? I know all about the cute people here at Ouran personally," Hunny said. He smiled at Horatu brightly. "You know I've been meaning to ask, why don't you ever come to the host club? I keep hoping you do but I never see you."

"Oh well, I guess you could say I don't like how crowded it gets in there sometimes," Horatu explained.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry," Hunny said sounding disappointed, "Thank you for finding Usa-Chan though. I get so nervous when I can't find him."

"How did you lose him in the first place, if you don't mine me asking," Horatu said.

"Oh, sometimes I like to play hide-n-seek with him but I forget where I hide him," Hunny explained.

Horatu giggled at that. "That sounds like fun," she said. She didn't notice the special smile Hunny was giving her as she giggled.

"So do you ever think you'd like to possibly come to host club?" he asked suddenly, bringing Hortatu out of her good feeling. She immediately duck her head as if hiding it like a turtle.

"I don't think that 's an option," she said, "Even if I didn't have to help my father with his meeting, I don't think I could handle the crowds!"

"Oh, that's too bad," said Hunny once again sounding disappointed. "What are you going to help your daddy out with anyway?"

"I have to," Hortau had to take a deep breath before she could finish, "I have to run a meeting for him! I don't want to though! I really don't!"

"Oh becuase you're shy?" Hunny asked.

"Yes," Horatu admitted sounding ashamed.

Hunny could see a tear coming into her eyes."Here, here hold Usa-Chan he'll help make you feel better!" he said h=offering her up her bunny. Hortatu took him and hugged him tight. As she did she felt her anxiety going down to the point she stopped crying.

"Thank you Hunny," she said, "I don't know what it is but holding Usa-Chan really makes me feel better. I wish I could have him with me when I do the meeting."

"Hmm," Hunny said out loud. He quickly turned and ran down the hallway.

"Hunny?" Horatu asked confused. She waited for a little bit until finally Hunny came back holding something else in his hand. It happened to be a stuff looking doll with a braided yellow yarn hair on her face were tow light blue button eyes.

"Here this Dilly-Chan," Hunny said, "She's one of the other cute things I like to keep with me on occasions. I was originally going to call her her Dolly-Chan but Dilly-Chan sounded cuter don't you think?"

"Uh I guess," said Horatu , "But why are you giving her to me?"

"To help you of course," Hunny explained, "She small enough that you can keep her in your bag where no one else can see her and if you feel nervous during the meeting you can just look to her face to give you some comfort and support."

"Oh really?" said Horatu studying the doll.

"If you don't like her, I can find you something else," Hunny offered.

"No, no that's fine, she'll do perfectly. Thank you so much Hunny!" Horatu said happily. She and Hunny quickly exchanged plushes. The minute Horatu held Dilly-Chan in her arm, she could feel a good sense of comfort similar to when she was holding Usa-Chan. She was feeling a whole lot better with the idea of giving the meeting today.

* * *

After school that day, she actually walked to the car waiting for her with confidence, making sure to keep Dilly-Chan safe in her bag. When she came to her family's business office, she was greeted at the front by one of her father's associates.

"Welcome Miss Kimura, thank you for coming today," he said bowing to her, "Everyone who's supposed to attend the meeting is already here and waiting in the conference room. The notes your father had prepared for you are also there waiting for you at your spot at the head of the table."

"Right, I'm going to be at the head of the table?" Horatu said under her breath as she and her father's associate walked down the hallway together.

"Everyone's really anxious to see how you handle this meeting. This could be the first step on the great path to someday being the head of Kimura Architecture," said the associate.

"Sure," said Horatu right as they came to the conference room. Horatu had to take a deep breath before walking in. All the men and women in the room all turned in their chairs at the same time and looked at her at the same time.

'Oh no,' Horatu thought. She felt someone pushing her and realized the associate was guiding to her position at the head of the table. There laid the notes her father promised her. She put her bag down next to her seat and started to gather them up.

"Um, he-hello everyone, thank you for making it today. My-my father and I are very grateful you could take time out of your busy schedules to-to come here today," she started to sputter.

"Miss Kimura, could you please speak up? Some of us can't hear you in the back here," one of the people asked from the other end of the table.

"Oh right, sorry," Horatu said, "I uh," She could feel herself trembling all over until she happened to look down towards her bag where she could actually see Dilly-Chan's face looking up at her with her doll smile. It suddenly gave her a sense of courage as she looked back to the participants of the meeting. "I'll try speaking up!" she said n a much louder tone The sudden outburst made a few o the people actually jump. "Now today we're going to discuss the our recent finance reports and how we can now afford to bring on more construction crews."

The meeting kept going on and on smoothly. Anytime Horatu felt nervous again, she'd just look back down at Dilly-Chan for support. Before Horatu knew it, the meeting was over.

* * *

"and that concludes our meeting for today. Thank you all very much for you time," Horat u finally said as the meeting came to an end. The others all nodded their heads before they gathered up their belonging and left the room, leaving Horatu and the associate all alone.

"Very well done Miss Kimura," he said as Horatu also gathered her stuff together, "I shall make sure to give your father a very positive report."

"You will?" Horatu asked.

"Yes I was told to observe how you did today and give a full report on how it did," said the associate, "The only problems I observed was that you didn't start out too strong and you seemed to look towards you book bag a lot during the meeting. Other than that, you did perfect, worthy of your father."

"Oh, good," Horatu said as she headed out of the conference room. She hoped he didn't notice the doll in her bag.

* * *

Safe at home that night. Horatu found herself resting on her bed holding Dilly-Chan. "Thank you for your help today I don't think I could have gotten through the meeting without you," she told the doll. Just then her phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Taru-Chan!" Hunny said on the other end.

"Hunny, how did you get my number?" Horatu asked.

"Kyo-Chan of course," said Hunny.

"You mean Kyoya Ohtori?" Horatu asked.

"Yep," said Hunny, "I just wanted to know how the meeting went? Was Dilly-Chan any help?"

"Oh yes!" said Horatu, "I made it through great! Thank you so much for giving me Dilly-Chan."

"Of course, glad I could help," said Hunny, "You know maybe if you were to bring Dilly-Chan with you, you could finally come to the host club.

"Uh we'll see," said Horatu, "I don't know if I'm quite ready for that."

"That's okay, one step at a time, right?" Hunny said.

"Sure," said Horatu.

"Horatu, are you in here?" she suddenly heard her father calling out.

"I got to go, I think my father's calling me," she said.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," said Hunny as he hung up.

"Horatu, didn't you hear Father calling you?" Akahana said suddenly coming into her room. She stopped when she happen to see her sister holding the doll. "Why do you have a doll with you"

"Oh this is just a gift from someone at school," said Horatu timidly.

"You're too old for dolls!" Akahana snapped, "Mother, Father come here quickly! Come see what Horatu is doing!" She called out. Their parents quickly dashed into the room.

"Akahana what is wrong?" their father asked only to suddenly see the doll as well, "Horatu what are you doing with that toy?"

"You're too old to be playing with toys like that," said her mother.

"And here I heard you were doing good at becoming a mature adult, especially after the good report I got about you today during the meeting," said her father upset.

"Seems to me that she still has some more work to do," said Akahana.

"Indeed", Mr. Kimura agreed.

"Hand the doll over Horatu," ordered her mother.

"I can't," Horatu said holding Dilly-Chan close to her chest.

"Now, don't be like that," said her father serisouly as he moved towards Horatu's bed with his arm out stretched, "Hand the toy over."

"No I can't Father," Horatu continued to insist.

"Horatu, this isn't up for debate. Hand the doll over now or else!" her father threatened as he tried to take the doll by force.

"No, I can't let you do that!" Horatu suddenly shouted as she jumped up, nearly knocking her father down. "I can't let you take this doll because it's not mine! A friend loaned ti to me and I have to give her back tomorrow!"

Her three family members looked stunned at her sudden outburst.

"Well then ,that's different," said her father as he recomposed himself, "You should have said so in the first place."

"What kind of friend is this? A three or four year old?" Akahana said.

"It doesn't matter because first thing tomorrow, she's giving the doll back, right?" her mother insisted.

"Yes, that's right," said Horatu as calmly as she could.

"Good then the matter is settled," said her father, "Oh and almost forgot. Since you did so well today, next week I' expecting you to help with two different meetings."

'Two different meetings?!" said Horatu.

"Yes and I expect the same performance you gave today understood?" said her father as the rest of the family all walked out. Horatu flopped back down on to her bed.

"Two meetings?" she said in despair.

"Hey," she suddenly heard Kichi say as he came into her room, "Was that you I heard yelling at Dad?"

"Yeah, that was me," said Horatu.

"Nice work, you finally standing up to dad like that!" Kichi praised.

"Thanks," said Horatu smiling at her brother.

"Where did you get the courage to do that?" Kichi asked sounding impressed.

Horatu looked at Dilly-Chan, thinking about Hunny. "Let's just say a little friend was helping me along," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to Vitalus as one of my six thank you stories

The next day, when Horatu got to school she set about looking for Hunny to give him back Dilly-Chan. She walked around where she had first found Usa-Chan the day before to try and find him.

"Hunny?" she called out as she looked around.

"Are you looking for Hunny?" Horatu turned around to see the commoner Haruhi Fujioka coming her way. Horatu wasn't sure what to make of Haruhi. Haruhi dressed like a boy but for some reason Horatu seem to feel like she was maybe a girl.

"Uh yes, I was looking for Hunny. I was holing to give him back the doll he loaned me yesterday," Horatu explained.

"Oh, that was nice of him. But why did he give her to you?" Haruhi asked.

"It was an attempt to help me feel a sense of comfort while I was helping with a meeting yesterday and it actually worked. Anytime I felt intimidated, I'd just look at her and feel better about talking to the different people," Horatu said.

"Oh that's nice," said Haruhi, "But then why do you want to give her back?"

"Well she was only mine on a loan in the first place and my parents don't want me having such things since I'm too old for them," Horatu explained.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well if you want I can help you find him."

"Oh sure, thank you," said Horatu as the two walked on. They walked along with their eyes peeled, looking for Hunny.

"Did you find him yet Takashi?" they suddenly heard Hunny's voice. They followed it until they happen to come across Mori and Hunny wondering around a hallway, no doubt looking for Usa-Chan again. "I guess I hid him pretty well this time huh?" Hunny said.

"Yeah," said Mori.

At that Horatu looked around until she happened to notice a big thing of pink once again. "Here you are Usa-Chan," she said out loud picking up the bunny.

"Wow, you found him already, before Mori even?" Haruhi asked.

"Taru-Chan!" Hunny suddenly shouted as he came running to her and engulfed her into a big hug, "And you found Usa-Chan again! Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"Uh sure," said Horatu, "I uh also came back to return Dilly-Chan."

"You're giving Dilly-Chan back?" Hunny asked surprised.

"Well she wasn't mine to begin with. I assumed you wanted her back. Also my parents don't approve of me having a dolls anymore. They say I'm too old for them," Horatu explained as she reluctantly handed Dilly-Chan back.

"Oh I see," said Hunny, "Well at least she was able to help with the meeting right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately because I did so well I have to do two next week!" Horatu said upset.

"I take it you don't like being in meetings?" Haruhi asked.

"They scare me. I'd much rather have a job of some kind where I don't have to be the center of attention," said Horatu.

"Like a writer or something?" Haruhi said.

"A what?" Horatu said.

"Well you know how writers can sometimes just lock themselves up for days or even months just working on a random story," Haruhi tried to explain.

"Oh, I guess that doesn't sound too bad. I could see myself writing cute little stories about princes or princesses," said Horatu, "However I don't think I could ever do that, not with my parents around. Unless of course I don't do well at these next two meetings."

"Hmm, maybe I have an idea," said Hunny, "Takashi, Haru-Chan can you please tell Tama-Chan I won't bee in the club today? I have something else in mind to help with Taru-Chan."

"Like what?" asked Haruhi and Horatu.

"You'll see," Hunny said giggling.

* * *

After school that day, when Haruhi and Mori both arrived at the host club, the other hosts were already there getting ready.

"Haruhi, Mori welcome, please hurry up and get ready," Kyoya instructed.

"Hey wait, where's Hunny?" the twins asked.

"He said he's going to help another student with something," Haruhi said.

"Help,, help who with what?" Tamaki asked.

"He's trying to help Horatu Kimura prepare for some meetings she has to help with attend next week," Haruhi explained.

"Hmm really?" said Tamaki, "Well perhaps we too should see if we can be of any help to Miss Kimura prepare."

"Uh I don't think that's necessary. If Hunny needed our help I'm sure he would have asked for it," said Haruhi, "I think this is something he wants to do on his own."

"Men!" Tamaki said anyway, as if he was ignoring Haruhi, "As you know it is the job of The Ouran High School Club to make sure every woman is happy! Let's go help our fellow comrade!"

"Right!" said the twins agreeing. Haruhi however moaned in annoyance.

"Why do I even bother?" she asked out loud.

* * *

"Um Hunny where are we going?" Horatu asked as Hunny pulled at her hand, leading her off to who knows where.

"You'll see," as all Hunny would say as the two walked on. Before long, the two were outside in a the garden. As they came close to the fountain, Horatu could start to see what looked like a little kids play tea party all set up and waiting, filled with all sorts of stuffed animals, including Usa-Chan and Dilly-Chan.

"What's this?" Horatu asked, actually smiling at the sight.

"It's something to help you," Hunny said leading her to the tea party and helping her to sit down, "We have ourselves a little party and take some pictures while we're doing it. That way even if they're not there in person you can have some comfort for your meeting."

"Oh Hunny thank you!" Horatu said. The two of them quickly started to enjoy their little party. Hunny was quick to take many photos of Horatu holding and playing with the different toys around her. The one she held the most of course was Dilly-Chan.

* * *

"So where are they?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as he host club walked around looking for Hunny and Horatu.

"If I were to guess, they're in the garden somewhere," Kyoya said looking over his phone for some reason.

"Don't tell me you have have tracking devise in Hunny's phone," said Haruhi.

"Well you didn't honestly think you were the only one that had one in your phone did you?" Kyoya asked.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Hey there they are!" Tamaki suddenly as they came around a corner. They were a good distance away that they could see the two of them enjoying their tea party.

"Um how is that supposed to help her prepare for a meeting?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"If I were to guess, Hunny's helping to make Miss Kimura feel more at ease for when she's in a difficult situation," Kyoya said.

"Yeah, you maybe right. She was saying how Hunny loaning her the doll she's holding now made her feel really comfortable during the meeting," said Haruhi.

"Good Job there Hunny!" Tamaki praised from afar, "That's a perfect thing to do to help a lady!"

* * *

"Are you having a good time Taru-Chan?" Hunny asked after a while.

"Oh yes!" said Horatu, "I almost wish that I could do this tomorrow a well and until I have to go to the meetings!"

"No problem!" Hunny said, "We can do this everyday from here until now!"

"But what about your host club?" Horatu asked.

"Don't you worry about that Madam!" Tamaki suddenly said as he approached the tea party, "Until you no longer need these tea parties to help you with your preparations, Hunny is excused from club so you two can keep having them."

"Tamaki?" Horatu said surprised and slightly startled.

"Thank you very much Tama-Chan!" said Hunny cheerfully, "But in the mean time can we get some privacy?"

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah you can," Mori said as he came up behind Tamaki and pulled him away.

"But,"Tamaki tried to protest.

"Let's go everyone," Kyoya said as he ushered the others away.

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered them," said Haruhi.

"But if we didn't," Hikaru pointed out.

"Hunny wouldn't have been able to get permission to keep entertaining Horatu," Kaoru finished.

"You guys can justify anything can't you?" Haruhi said.

* * *

"Are you really okay with doing this everyday until my next meeting?" Horatu asked.

Of course, we can do this as long as you need it," Hunny assured her, "Even if we have to make them short so I can still go do my club business, we'll do them!"

"Thank you so much Hunny!" said Horatu.

"Of course, anything for you Taru-Chan!" Hunny.

* * *

For the rest of the week and into the next week Hunny kept his promise and prepared a tea party for Horatu everyday after school with the different animals. The two of them kept having a wonderful time and each day, Horatu was feeling more at east with the two upcoming meetings.

* * *

On the day before the first meeting, as the two had their tea party as usual, Horatu was feeling so relaxed she laid down on the grown and looked up to the sky with a happy sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Hunny asked her as he laid down next to her as well and gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Hmm, to be honest, a story idea," said Horatu.

"What kind of story?" Hunny asked.

"Well it's about a little princess who gets lost in an enchanted forest ogres catch her and make her their slave. She has to keep working hard for them every day without rest. It gets so bad that one day she gets so upset she starts to cry and a little bunny hers her and saves her. He takes her to a tea party to help cheer her up before taking her home. As he entertains her, she starts to fall in love with the bunny and her love for him is so strong he becomes human and is able to come go home with her," Horatu said.

"That sounds like a nice story," Hunny said as he sat up, "You should write it."

"I wish I could, but I don't think my parents would approve of it," said Horatu.

"I'm sorry," said Hunny. He started to loam over her, looking down at her, "I would love to be able to read such a story over and over again." He stroke her cheek as he said that.

"Hunny?" Horatu said right before Hunny kissed her.

"Hunny?" Horatu said again in surprise.

"To help give you more courage," said Hunny with a smile.

"Hunny thank you so much for everything," said Horatu, "I think I'll do well tomorrow, even if it means I'll just get stuck doing more of them in the future."

"Taru-Chan, do you really not want to do this anymore?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, I'd rather do things like this all day. When it's just the two of us enjoying ourselves and I can come up with stories to write," said Horatu.

Hunny was quiet for a moment. "Well then, let's do it!" he saidas he suddenly stood up.

"Hunny?" Horatu said as she watched Hunny's bold move.

"Le's go talk to your mom and dad and tell them you don't want to be their heir anymore!" Hunny said offering Horatu his hand.

"You, you're going to help me that?" Horatu asked as she took Hunny's hand and let him help pull her up.

"Of course, I'll stand by you no matter what!" Hunny said.

"See I told you she was fraternizing with a boy!" the two suddenly heard her sister Akhana's shrill voice. They both looked to see her standing in front of them and her parents coming into view. Both looked shocked at what they saw. "I heard rumors from other girls from my school who's sisters attend the host club that Horatu kept going off with Hunny on her own!"

"What is this?!" her father demanded to know.

"I thought you were doing something to prepare for your meetings!" said her mother.

"I was, this was making me feel relaxed," Horatu said without thinking.

"Relax?!" said her father, "You are a near grown woman. You don't relax by doing such childish things!"

"But it was helping me! I mean having Dilly-Chan with me at the last meeting was what helped me get through it!" Horatu insisted.

"Who on earth is Dilly-Chan?" asked her mother.

"That doll you caught me with!" Horatu said.

"That doll again?" said Akahana, "Oh my god! "

"Horatu this has gone on long enough! You are the heir to major corporation, not a child at play. Start acting like it! No more of these silly tea parties or dolls! I will not have my future successor behaving like this!"

"Then, then I don't want to be your heir anymore!" Horatu declared.

"What?" said her father.

"Oh no, not again!" said her mother.

A sudden clapping seem to come out of nowhere as Kichi came into view as well. "Way to go Horatu!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah way to go Taru-Chan!" said Hunny also clapping for her.

"Where did you come from?" Akahana asked.

"I saw you loitering around the high school campus and noticed Mom and Dad showing up," Kichi explained smugly.

"Anyway, what pray tell are you going to do if you're not going to be the family's heir anymore?!" Horatu's father demanded to know.

"I'm, I'm going to write! I going to write stories about happy things that'll make other people happy too!" Horatu said boldly.

"Writing?" said Akahana, "Oh how dull."

"I think it sounds great!" said Kichi.

"Me too!" said Hunny, "She already has a good idea in mind for it!"

"Well if that's what you wish, then you'll have to do i on your own!" said her father, "As of right now, you're in the same boat as your brother. You can live at home and keep going to school but don't expect any kind of special treatment from me and your mother from now on!" He turned and gripped his youngest daughter and his wife's arms. "Let's go. Akahana we have much to do to prep you for tomorrow!"

"Not a problem Father!" Akahan said with confidence.

Kichi walked over to his sister still smirking.

"Well, looks like everyone gets what they want now. You get to no longer have to worry about inheriting the company and instead pursue a career you want while Akahana get to be Dad's puppet from now on," he said.

"Did I really just do that?" Horatu asked sounding confused with herself.

"Yes you did, and you did a great job at it!" said Hunny hugging her.

"But now what?" Horatu asked.

"You try writing that story you were talking about," Hunny suggested, "I'll even help you get it published! We can maybe use Usa-Chan as model for your bunny in the story."

Horatu giggled at the idea. "That sounds great!" she said, "So are we really going to do this?"

"Yes we are!" both Kichi and Hunny confirmed. Horatu blushed.

"Thank you Kichi, thank you Hunny," Horatu said feeling so happy with herself, "And thank you Usa-Chan. I know I found you that day, but I think really you were helping to find me. And now that I've found me, I'm never going to feel lost again!"


End file.
